


Velvet sweet

by RamenAddicted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is the sweets burgler, Lucifer is a petulant child, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenAddicted/pseuds/RamenAddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baking sweets for one, usually is the best. Untill some snatches it and then you're contractually obligated to make more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugar, yes please.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! I wrote this story in February for valentines day but didn't get really far with it but now I have 3 chapters planned, so bear with me and have fun. Also, I drew some creativity from Maroon 5's Sugar for the title.

I just followed the instructions. It clearly said to add water, so what did I do? No, seriously what did I do? I added the water and it still looks gross. Next time I’ll mark in my baking book that the Red Velvet mug cake, is a huge fail. Slowly I added in the white chocolate chips and stirred vigorously. Trying to salvage what I can and poured the crimson mixture into a white porcelain mug. Then into the microwave it goes for two minutes.

I love baking, even if it’s just cheap life hacks from the internet.

The microwave signals it’s ready, and it doesn't look like a red velvet cake geyser went off inside, success.

Flat red velvet surface with lightly browned white chocolate chips peeking out. After letting it cool I carefully brought it out of the microwave, with my spoon in hand. A test taste is in order; the smell of red velvet envelops your nose as the spoon gets closer.

I shut my eyes and wait for the decadent taste to envelop my tongue, but it never comes. I just taste metal.

I quickly pull the spoon out of my mouth to see that my piece of cake is gone.

"What?"  
I instantly notice that my hand feels empty. Looking down, clenching my fist in rage, there's only one person who would stoop this low for sweets. A certain short, honey-eyed, fluffy blonde haired archangel.


	2. I want that red velvet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweets get stolen and A wild Lucifer appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes! I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying this, as always I love constructive criticism, so comments are greatly appreciated.

“Gabriel!”

“You rang?” His voice replied sensuously.

I instantly shot him a death glare as he takes another bite of the red velvet mug cake. He slowly slides the spoon from his mouth, letting his saliva slowly trail off. He shamelessly licks the side of the spoon and gives you a heated stare while raising his eyebrow.

“It’s really good.”

“I know, I made it.”

Arguing with him would do you no good, so you decided to let him keep it. It’s fine you can make another one, that one’s a test run. The next one would be better.

“we can go halfsies?”

“I highly doubt she wants your germs, Gabriel.” A gruff voice added.  
I felt a light peck on my cheek. 

This time it was the older and taller blonde, wearing his form fitting plaid shirt and worn blue jeans. He looks drained but his eyes radiated boredom and when Lucifer gets bored bad things happen.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” I replied stiffly.

He just combs his hand through his dirty blonde hair and stares at me. I hate it when he does that, his icy blue eyes bore holes into me as I try to distract myself from him.

“I’ll just make another one.” I thought to myself as I turned back to the kitchen counter and started to gather the small amount of ingredients for the mug cake.

“I want one too,” Lucifer said in a childish tone.

I didn’t notice that he was right behind me until his arms circled around my waist and his lips were barely touching my ear.

“Did you hear me?” He whispered.

My body instantly tensed up as he started to press his nose into my neck. Slight giggles started to escape my traitorous mouth as he started to press light kisses on my neck. A loud obnoxious cough halted my giggle fits and had me and Lucifer looking in Gabriel’s direction. It’s very obvious that he’s jealous and annoyed, but Lucifer’s worse.


	3. Come to me baby don't be shy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans ensue and a new player joins the fold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry I went to a con over the weekend and I forgot to update.

Lucifer instantly starts to squeeze my waist while staring down Gabriel.

“You know what? If you want one of your own, you need to give me some space.”

Lucifer gave me a fake hurt look and pointed to his vessels heart.

“So I can work.” You said warningly.

Lucifer sighed and put his hands up in defeat as he slowly backed away from me. Knowing that I wanted to make another red velvet mug cake, Gabriel chimed in with his suggestion for opera cake.

“That’s a different cake, Gabe.” I replied through gritted teeth.

Returning to gathering ingredients and mugs for the cake, when I was interrupted, yet again, by a pair of lips pressed to my cheek.

“If one more angel interrupts me one-”

My thoughts were quickly cut short when I felt my body being spun around and lips pressed against my own.

Michael.

The oldest out of those two. Just because he’s the oldest brother and inhabiting the younger John Winchester as his vessel does not mean that he can abuse his powers as god's firstborn to make his younger brothers jealous. No he's not entitled to start shit, that just makes my job immensely harder.

“This is definitely going to start a fight,” I whispered into Michael's devious smirk

“Well, it’s not fair that Lucifer gets to kiss you and get dessert.” He says while poking my nose.

“Just evening the playing field?” I reply,

“Exactly.”

Behind Michael, I could see grace flashing in Lucifer’s and Gabriel’s eyes. Their eyes glued to mine as Michael gripped my ass, making me squeal with delight.

“You know your good looks won’t get you anywhere if you keep playing around, especially if you want dessert.” I said prying myself from his arms.

“Yeah Michael, quit playing grab ass so we can get our dessert!” Gabriel yelled.

“Gabriel You already ate yours, and Michael, stop it.”

I promptly went back to work as soon as Michael went to go mess with Gabriel. After mixing all the ingredients together, I poured the red velvet mixture in three porcelain mugs. Only white chocolate chips were added to mine. 

“ I saw that.” Lucifer’s voice purred into your head.


	4. Candy girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this should be something taken straight from a harem anime. A reverse harem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to anyone who reads this story and continues to do so and waits patiently for the next chapter. Work has been stressing me out, I'm actually getting sick from it, and this story was only supposed to have three chapters, but the demand and comments are what ignites the creative juices for me to continue.
> 
> Sp please wait for me and I will try my best to make longer chapters.

“ I saw that.” Lucifer’s voice purred into your head.

“Saw what?” I replied telepathically.

“Y/N.”

“ Well too bad, I bought them and their mine.”

“tsch, that’s so mean.”

“Be lucky that you’re getting any at all, Lucifer.”

Finally drowning out Lucifer’s bitching, I placed one mug at a time in the microwave for two minutes. Once they were all done and an oven mitt on hand, I brought Lucifer and Michael theirs. Michael kissed my cheek and praised me for being so patient with Lucifer. 

“What no spoon?” Lucifer asked smugly.

“Get your own damn spoon!” I snapped.

“Hey what about me?” Gabriel yelled in a childish tone.

I’ve just about had it with had it with these two. Gabriel with his sweets stealing and Lucifer petty child act. All I wanted was a nice, relaxing evening with my cake. Is that really too much to ask?

“ You’re kidding me.” I’m pissed, I give Gabriel my resting bitch face.

“ Nope.”

“Gabriel I'm tired go make your own.”

“Nuh uh, I want some of yours.”

Quickly Gabriel takes my hand, with my spoon in it and dips it into my mug gathering a piece of my cake. White chocolate chips sparkle in the red velvet as the spoon slowly makes its descent towards Gabriel’s mouth. His hand pulls my wrist close to his mouth, my palm is sweating, heart racing, and I'm pretty sure I just felt the table move.

“Ah~” Gabriel says as the decadent piece takes it decent towards the final frontier.


	5. I want candy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Castiel, bring you're holier than thou ass down here! Also could you pick me up some cake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised longer chapters, but this one was re-written so many times I was just like (*_*).

“Ah~” Gabriel says as the decadent piece takes it decent towards the final frontier.

A harsh flap of wings signifies that another angel has arrived in my humble abode.

“What are you doing?” A familiar gruff voice asked.

Maybe if my hand weren't a few inches away from closed lips trying to eat my cake, I would have had an intelligent answer but I started to make garbled angry noises, which showed that I was not playing around, my piece of cake was about to be devoured by a gluttonous archangel. The recognizable voice does indeed belong to another angel, one who has become a great friend. With his beige trench coat on and soul piercing blue eyes trained on the sight before him.  
Me trying to relinquish Gabriel’s hold on my hand while behind us Lucifer, armed with his fork, is trying to stab Gabriel while Michael is trying to pull me from behind.

“Hi Cas, care to join us for cake?.” I replied meekly while staring him dead in the eyes.

“No, not really.” He replied in a huff.

“Then pray tell Castiel, why are you here?” Michael replied indignantly at Castiel while gripping my shoulders.

“I heard (y/n) praying.”

Oh boy…

Gabriel quickly gulped down the piece of cake on the spoon. I’m devastated, he just had one, and now he steals a piece of mine. 

“Really, she prayed to you?” Gabriel chimed in victory as he swallowed the remaining bits of cake in his mouth.

“About what?” Michael asked as he worked my shoulders to get the tension out.

As Castiel began to speak, he was interrupted by a loud bang. Lucifer made good on his silent threat and stabbed Gabriel in the hand with his fork. 

I would be lying if I said I felt sorry for him. It’s what the fucker deserves.

“Dad-dammit Lucifer, what was that for?!”

“Stealing my cake you fucker,” I replied in the monotonous tone.

Castiel clears his throat trying to get a hold on the scene that just unfolded in front of him. It didn’t stop Lucifer from twisting the fork deeper in Gabriel’s hand, and Michael leaving my side to go stop him. Never a dull moment with these three, someone’s always being stabbed while I patiently watch from the sidelines.

“Your prayer earlier.” 

“Why yes Castiel, let’s talk about my prayer from earlier,” I replied cheerily.

Castiel shifted uncomfortably under my gaze as he reached inside his trench coat and pulled out a medium sized white box with an adorable peach bow on top. My fingers started to do the Gimmie gimmie sticky dance, which is dessert lover speak for my precious.

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments!


End file.
